


Possession

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Series: Summoning [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, M/M, Smut, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira's team sets out to look for the ruins of a temple in a far away ghost town, the only place where the mysterious ash lilacs grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

The tea was warm, a stark contrast to the cold outside, and he could feel his cheeks heating up as he inhaled its scent and heat. It was strong, made of ginger and sweetened only by a bit of honey, but it cleared his clogged nose and throat, soothing and comforting after such a long and tiring trip. 

"Thank you. We honestly thought we wouldn't see anyone living this far out in the area."

It was a simple house, where they ended up in. Wooden and small with a garden out back, the trellis where vines would have clung to frosted over by Winter. Akira wished he could see the place in Spring: it would probably be picturesque, images only seen painted on postcards. 

The old man shuffling in the kitchen turned to them, him, with wary eyes, already returning with a fresh batch of ginger tea which he poured on the empty, faded mugs made out of tin sitting on the old rickety table in his little dining area.

"There's nothing here, boy. What are you looking for?"

Akira felt the young ones shift uncomfortably around him as they cradled their hot drinks and avoided each other's gazes, but he merely looked up calmly, putting his tea down. 

"We're here for the black flowers."

The old man was tinkering around with his back turned to them, the smell of cooking fish wafting deliciously in the air, but he paused at those words, entire body stiffening with tension. It was just a split second though, but Akira noticed. He glanced behind him once more, his milky eyes doing another quick sweep to look at the members that made up his team, before he was looking at Akira directly again. 

"It's just a myth. Others have come before you and returned with nothing. Or worse," He turned his back again, flipping the fish around to the sound of sizzling oil, and the pause between his discontinued words and the next ones, it was enough to frighten Akira's companions. 

"They never returned at all."

He allowed the haunted air to surround them all, just smiling at his cup as he took another sip, and was just about to reply when the front door suddenly slammed opened. 

"Father, there are vehicles–!"

Everyone jumped in fright as a hooded figure dusted with snow suddenly exclaimed this after appearing by the doorway. However, the number of people cramped in the little space within the house stopped the new arrival abruptly.

"Oh. I didn't know we had guests."

The old man was the only one who was unruffled by the entire thing, transferring fish onto a plate with a huff and moving about in a wobble. "Close the door Ruki, you're letting the cold air in. And help me out here!"

"Of course, I'm sorry." Brushing his hooded cloak off and hanging it behind the door, the house owner's son turned back towards them, his young and innocent face now revealed. "Excuse me..."

Akira watched him with interest as he navigated through the maze that was the members of his research team to get where he was supposed to be, marveling at the pretty face framed by a curtain of long dark hair. Their eyes met briefly, his own intense and the other's curious, and standing up, he bowed slightly, prompting the rest of his companions to do the same, before they all sat back down with his gaze stubbornly fixed on the beauty before him. 

_Mother of..._

"Good day, and apologies for the intrusion. We were just passing through and saw this house. We need a place to stay in for the night, and have come to ask for this favor if you'll have us. We have some food and other items we can offer in return."

Those eyes found his again, a little shy as it averted, full cheeks blushing a light pink as Ruki turned away with a bite to his lip.

"It's my Father's decision." He replied quietly as he placed the steaming rice on the table, eyelashes fluttering as he allowed himself another glimpse, this time their gazes staying locked longer. "If he said yes, then welcome sir."

He lifted a hand and held it out, eyes unwaveringly smoldering. "Akira. Please call me Akira."

The other smiled and shook his offered hand with a darkened blush, and Akira be damned if the other wasn't as interested with the way their joined hands lingered longer than necessary. 

"Please call me Ruki."

The man of the house was oblivious as he sat down and waved at everyone to help themselves after a quick introduction from the rest, Ruki seating himself beside his Father, beginning to eat using his hands and speaking in a wry and amused tone. 

"They're here for the dark blooms, son."

Ruki, who was cutting fish meat away from its bones using his bare hands as well, paused with a shocked expression, looking up and meeting Akira's gaze, eyes having barely strayed elsewhere. 

"Are you sure?" His gaze passed over the entire team, now with a more worried countenance. "Do you realize that previous expeditions of the same nature, they failed? No one returned, and the handful that did, they were not sane."

The air in the house became haunted again, nothing but the sound of squirming and soft chewing as Akira swallowed with yet another sip of his tea, shoulders shrugging. 

"We were offered a good price to get those flowers for their medicinal properties. Everyone here is willing to take the risk, or at least signed to give their consent that they _are_ willing."

Father and son's gazes met, the latter's brows furrowed before he was slowly nodding his head and looking at him again, now with a solemn expression. 

"Do you know the way?"

"To be honest, we're lost."

Ruki took a deep breath as he resumed eating. "I cannot take you, only point the way, _but_ you must listen to the story of the Ash Lilac, and promise to do everything I tell you when you get there."

Akira's expression brightened at that, because more than his desire for beautiful things and people, he was also greedy for the money that would come once he got his hands on those blooms. And Ruki, he was coming along regardless of what he'd just said. 

He just didn't know it yet. 

  


_There was, long ago, a town that was fruitful and blessed, its people never starved and never without. Everyone who lived there always had enough, at times too much, and they thrived on their own, hidden in their little community._

_But they were selfish._

_The people of the town refused to help outsiders and travelers who sought their aid, and one of them, a young man who lost everything to bandits and was turned away, cursed the town and its people during his death, invoking the Gods with his last breath. Born out of his anguish was a humanoid Deity who plagued the community with drought and disease so that they began to experience poverty and loss, something the people had never gone through before._

_The Deity was not completely cruel however, and was appeased by offerings although the worst kind there was, as a punishment: he would only accept a human sacrifice._

It is said that the one who watches over this town, Uruha, needs a virgin male on the last full moon of every year to remain satisfied. If Uruha is happy, then on the altar where he devours his offering will be a bloom. This means the town will have good harvest and will be blessed.

What happens to the offering is a mystery - they are never found again.

_And it was so for years, the prettiest virgin male selected and offered after a ritual dance within the monster's temple, the town's only means to survive since they were trapped and unable to leave the valley where their community was nestled in._

_Until the monster fell in love._

_He was the most beautiful offering there was born with his night-like hair and star-kissed skin, the kindest one the town had ever had, that the Elders felt ill at ease, warning the High Priestess to select someone else. But they still offered him despite, the boy whose name was Yuu and who was not only pure in body but in heart and soul._

_The morning after the sacrificial ritual with an Ash Lilac as a sign of Uruha's approval, nothing grew after but these flowers that were the shade of ash. The crops died, and so did the animals. People began to starve and get sick until, unable to escape their prison of a town, they too perished one by one._

_To this day and as a sign of his gratitude, ash lilacs continue to thrive under the Deity's command in an empty community, the long-decayed bodies of the town's inhabitants having joined the soil to become the garden where Yuu can sometimes still be found, picking flowers with Uruha by his side._

  


Their breaths were misting over, the equipment van still cold despite the heater being turned on, and as Akira guided a naked Ruki to move on top of him, he kneaded a plump ass cheek and slapped it harshly, unable to stop himself from abusing the sinful body that was his for tonight. 

"Faster... _come on,_ fuck yourself faster."

Ruki was a beautiful, erotic sight: eyes tightly closed and cheeks rouged by blood, head thrown back as he lifted himself up and down Akira's cock at the other's guidance and with desperate little mewls of pleasure, his hands clawing at sweaty shoulders. 

"Akira-san... _please_..." He looked down at him with tears in his eyes, mouth agape as he panted wildly. "We're going too fast, _please go slower_..."

But he couldn't slow down. Ruki's body was made to be ravished and that was what Akira did as he flipped them around on his sleeping bag, settling himself between the other's thighs and driving himself into a tight little hole with hard and deep thrusts. 

"It's too good inside you, I can't." He gasped out, hands on the floor and on either side of Ruki's waist as leverage, groaning as the muscles around his cock twitched and tightened in reaction to each pound, sucking him in deeper. _"Ooh yeah baby,_ uuugh... just enjoy it."

He slowed down immensely then, looking down at the young man underneath him with wildly heaving breaths, the situation they were in having been easy to get to. 

Because Ruki was naïve, and he believed Akira when he had secretly invited him outdoors earlier, once everyone was asleep _just_ for a private conversation regarding more questions about the myth the younger had told them in front of the living room fire. To be fair, Akira _really_ asked questions—but most of them he already knew the answer to, so it was just part of the ploy. 

And from there as he slowly pulled Ruki in by flirting, lingering touches and well-placed compliments, why it had been fairly simple to get the younger man to spread his legs, and what a sight to behold it was, all his smooth, creamy and untouched skin. 

"Deeper?"

 _"Mm... yes,_ please push it there, on that spot again... _more, more!"_

Watching him shake his head from side to side with the van rocking in its suspensions as his growing need gave way to fast and forceful thrusts, Akira reached forward to cover Ruki's mouth with a palm as the other's upper body arched violently, his own furiously moving hand milking his cock for all it was worth. 

He orgasmed deep within the other soon after, hips jerking forward several more times before going still, and as they collapsed on the stained sleeping bag with broken breaths, Ruki nuzzled against his neck with a smile, still on a high as he whispered:

"I've made up my mind, Akira-san. I'll accompany you to the temple."

_That was exactly what he wanted._

  


Or thought he did. 

Standing amidst the broken and bent bodies of the team he'd brought with him, Akira couldn't help himself from trembling as he stepped back slowly, mirroring every forward step Ruki made towards him. 

"What's wrong, _baby?"_

The other's tone was mocking as he licked blood away from his fingers, the little house where they'd all been staying in nowhere in sight. It had been an illusion, because now he was just in the middle of nowhere and everybody was dead...

"You woke it up, oh you did. My power. _Mmm_..." An obscene little moan slipped out of those still swollen lips that Akira had nipped and sucked earlier as he finished cleaning the scarlet staining a hand. "No one has in a long time, and I've had to kill them after copulation but you..."

Whatever Ruki had been wearing earlier wasn't the same now, because he was adorned in something more intricate. Akira didn't have the time to look at it properly though, because suddenly he couldn't move at all, _and Ruki..._

He stopped before Akira, lifting a hand to trace his cheek with an index finger, smile sinister. He closed his eyes, shivering in fear. 

"You're special. I'll keep you, and we will wake the monster up together. We'll take his pretty little lover away, and watch him wreak havoc, _oh..."_

Another moan, an excited giggle, and those were the last things Akira heard before he was falling asleep. He was not going to wake for a long time, but once he did?

He would be masked and chained to a crucifix in a dark and unknown place, to serve as Ruki's ultimate cone of power. 

  


_Somewhere far away, in a house brimming with mirrors, Kai looked up at the sound he had been fearing for centuries. Heart stopping as he realized that every crystallized surface in sight was beginning to crack, he cowered just in time with his cloak covering him as everything exploded into shards._

_"No." He whispered as everything settled and once he'd straightened, all the glass twinkling like little stars in the candlelight._

_Touching the middle of his chest expectantly, it took only a few seconds before he felt the searing burn, for the brand to appear. It was a seal._

_The Guardian's seal._


End file.
